The disaccharide motif fucose-α(1-2)-galactose (Fucα(1-2)Gal) is involved in many important physiological processes, such as learning and memory, inflammation, asthma, and tumorigenesis. However, the size and structural complexity of Fucα(1-2)Gal-containing glycans has posed a significant challenge to their detection and study.
Defects in glycosylation are a hallmark of many human diseases, including autoimmune disorders, neurodegenerative diseases, and cancer. (Delves, P. J. Autoimmunity 1998, 27, 239; Rexach, J. E.; Clark, P. M.; Hsieh-Wilson, L. C. Nat. Chem. Biol. 2008, 4, 97; Kim, Y.; Varki, A. Glycoconjugate J. 1997, 14, 569.) Fucα(1-2)Gal is found on the non-reducing terminus of a large family of important glycans, including blood group H1 and H2, Globo H, Fuc-GM1, Lewis B, and Lewis Y.